dogs_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dogs and Cats Wiki:Featured Articles
Each month on Dogs and Cats Wiki, our community discuss for featuring an article. A short description of it will be placed on the main page. Featured articles are some of the best articles which Dogs and Cats Wiki has to offer. All featured articles undergo a thorough review process to ensure that they meet the highest standards and can serve as an example of our end goals. There are not just large and good-looking, like the Suggested articles. They distinguish from the others and this is the reason they are so special. In each featured article, there must be the Featured Article template which specifies its status. The nominated articles for becoming featured, are able to be found at Dogs and Cats Wiki:Featured Articles Nominations. Featured Articles September 2010 When people adopt a pets they must also consider buying the necessary supplies for their pets. These are bowls (one for water and one for food), toys (especially for dogs beacause in the age of 3 - 5 months old they change teeth and chew everything that happens to be in their way), a litterbox with sand or litter gems (for cats only) and a leash (pets must be walked on daily). Some optional items that can be very useful are a pet carrier (indentical for a trip), a collar (although you won't need a collar very much if you live in an appartment, it will be necessary if you live in a suburb or in the countryside) and a dog flap (a dog flap gives dogs easy access in and out of the house). See Pet Supplies for more information. March 2010 Cats have been in our world for hundreds of years since domestication. We have offered our homes, love and care as well as intervention (Breeding) to creat these lovable species. Cats evolved from big cats and were domesticated over years ago which started of with cats coming into contact with people as they began to associate people with mice rodents amongst hay grass and crops. People took advantage of the cats skills of hunting pest rodents like mice and used them as a source of vermin control. Today cats have since then evolved from resting in high tree tops to our laps. Cats may have undergone domestication, but wild instinct still runs in them today and as we play with them, the wild senses of a tiger. See Cats for more. February 2010 The Siamese breed has become one of the most popular in the world, because of it's beautiful appearance and distinctive personality. It is one of the oldest breeds of domestic cats known to man, originating from Asia. It's oriental heritage is very interesting, and the name 'siamese' comes from Siam, which is now known as Thailand. According to some legends, the Siamese was once considered sacred, and kept in temples by priests, and people of extreme importance. Siameses are also affectionate and intelligent cats, renowned for their social nature. Many enjoy being with people and are sometimes described as "extroverts". As there are extrovert Siamese, there also are some that have very sensitive and nervous temperaments. See Siamese for more. January 2010 The Bengal is a relatively new hybrid breed of cat, formed by the cross of a domestic feline and an Asian Leopard Cat ("ALC"). Bengal cats have "wild-looking" markings, such as large spots, rosettes, and a light/white belly, and a body structure reminiscent of the Leopard Cat (Prionailurus bengalensis bengalensis). The Bengal cat has a desirable "wild" appearance with a gentle domestic cat temperament, provided it is separated by at least three generations from the original crossing between a domestic feline and an Asian Leopard Cat. The name Bengal cat was derived from the taxonomic name of the Asian Leopard Cat (P. b. bengalensis), and not from the unrelated Bengal tiger. See Bengal for more. Dogs have been in our world for hundreds of years since domestication. We have offered our homes, love and care as well as intervention (Breeding) to creat these lovable species. Dogs evolved from wolves and were domesticated over years ago which started of with dogs coming into contact with people as they began to associate people with mice rodents amongst hay grass and crops. People took advantage of the dogs' skills of hunting pest rodents like mice and used them as a source of vermin control. Today, dogs have since then evolved from hunting in packs to eating from a bowl. Dogs may have undergone domestication, but wild instinct still runs in them today and as we play with them, the wild senses of a wolf. See Dogs for more. December 2009 The Beagle is a breed of small to medium-sized hunting dog. A member of the Hound Group, it is similar in appearance to the Foxhound but smaller, with shorter legs and longer, softer ears. Beagles are scent hounds, developed primarily for tracking hares, rabbits, and other games. They have a keen sense of smell and tracking instinct that sees them employed as detection dogs for prohibited agricultural imports and foodstuffs in quarantine around the world. They are popular as pets because of their size, even temper, and lack of inherited health problems. These characteristics also make them the dog of choice for animal testing. See Beagle for more. The American Kennel Club (or AKC) is a registry of purebred dog pedigrees in the United States. Beyond maintaining its pedigree registry, this kennel club also promotes and sanctions events for purebred dogs, including the Westminster Kennel Club Dog Show, an annual event which predates the official forming of the AKC, the National Dog Show, and the Eukanuba National Championship. Unlike most other country's kennels clubs, the AKC is not part of the Fédération Cynologique Internationale (World Canine Organization). See American Kennel Club for more. The Shih Tzu is a dog breed of small companion dog of very ancient type, with long silky fur. The breed originated in China, possibly by way of Tibet. The name is both singular and plural.The Shih Tzu has a long, dense, and abundant double-coat. It is small, sturdy, and intelligent. They carry themselves with a noble and proud posture befitting their aristocratic ancestry. One of their most valued characteristics is the eye, which exude warmth and a human-like quality. The Shih Tzu is the least delicate of the toy breeds. See Shih Tzu for more. Category:Community